


The Edge of Something New

by RiverRogue



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Eventually Post-Timeskip but not yet, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Insert, Reader Is a Student, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader's gender is not specified, Set During the Azure Moon Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRogue/pseuds/RiverRogue
Summary: Under the peaceful skies of your days at the Officers Academy, you met a boy who held the same dreams as you - to become a hero like the legends you loved. No one could have predicted that turmoil that was to come. Luckily - you won't have to face it alone.(Set during the Azure Moon route. Eventual Ashe Ubert / Reader.)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Edge of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is given some characterisation and background, though names and gender are left unspecified for you to fill them in as you wish. Reader is aged between 16 - 18 during the pre-time skip parts of the story.
> 
> I could have just used Byleth instead of a reader insert but they didn't work for the plan I had, so here we are.  
> Title is taken from the song "Emerald Eyes" by Anson Seabra.

In the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, it was not uncommon for children to be trained to wield a sword before they could read. The cold temperatures of the Kingdom meant the citizens found it vital to know how to survive. Being from a fairly wealthy merchant family, swordplay and tactical studies were considered a mandatory aspect of your education. 

Your elder brother was intelligent and charismatic, making him the ideal candidate for taking over the family business. Your sister was considered a beauty and accomplished pianist. She had fallen in love with some son of a minor noble house - a match your parents had encouraged greatly due to the valuable connections that came with the union. Then there was you. 

The youngest of the three and who preferred the company of books to people. You weren't one for social events. The few occasions your Mother has forced you to attend such gatherings were tedious. The times you had attempted to understand the family business had also been fruitless endeavors. Being the third child meant no one held any real expectations for you anyway. It was easy to disappear for an entire afternoon into the small library your family kept, becoming lost in tales of heroes and knights.

Surprisingly, it became clear from your tutors' teachings that you possessed the most finesse with a blade among your siblings. There was an unexpected joy to be found in sparring. Although truthfully, a part of you continued to pursue training simply to have something to call your own. As the years passed and questions about your future bubbled at the edges of family conversations, you had an idea.

To wield a sword in the name of those who needed protection. To go on adventures untold and experience the stories first hand. To be someone - to be a hero - like the characters in the books you loved. You had stumbled across stories of a school that trained such heroes. That would be your stepping stone to your own future. 

The first trial was convincing your parents that sending you to the Academy was a good idea. 

To begin with, you had been met with refusal. Your Mother was head of the family and although a caring woman in her own way, she was business-minded to a fault. The steep costs of admission alone, she had explained to you, equated to gold that could be better invested elsewhere. Your Father was rather more supportive. He took you aside one evening after dinner (and another failed attempt to convince your Mother), explaining that your Mother only acted so stubborn out of a worry for your safety. 

However, he has learned of some information from an acquaintance that might help shift her opinion. 

Upon learning that not just one, but all three heirs to the different nations of Fodlan would be attending the next academic year, she changed her tune. Suddenly the academy had become a place of connections and opportunity. You dared guess that she had hatched some form of bizarre plan where you could whoo one of the future rulers of Fódlan. Although implying you should endeavor to make good impressions on the young royals, your mother explained that becoming a knight for any noble name would do wonders for your family's reputation. Still, she heavily hinted that you would be having extra lessons in etiquette just in case. It was a sacrifice you were willing to make. 

Less than a year later, you found yourself settling into your new room at Garreg Mach Monastery, and the latest edition to the Blue Lions House. According to rumors, certain nobles did not like the idea of their status being diminished - despite the school's claims that such things were unimportant - so you found yourself with a room on the ground floor. The ‘commoner rooms’ you had heard a purple-haired student scoff as he waltzed towards the upper floors. Not that it bothered you. Your room gave you a pleasant view from your door of the pond - not a bad place to call home for a year. 

You had planned to spend the first day getting your bearings - Garach Mach was a huge location after all. Trying to make sense of the small map of the grounds you had been given, you'd somehow managed to find yourself in a garden area with an elegant looking gazebo. Considering you were trying to find the classrooms, it wasn't a great start. 

You couldn't help but sigh, the map seeming more nonsensical the longer you looked at it. You blamed the nerves which buzzed around your system. Two options seemed to lay ahead - return to your dorm and give up, if you could even find it again, or ask the next person you saw for directions. 

As tempting as the first option seemed, your Mother's voice scolding you in your head caused you to pick the latter. The only issue was that not many people were wandering through this area. You spotted a lady whom you presumed must be a Knight of Seiros in green - however, her stoic expression made it clear she was not to be disturbed. A couple of monks scurried past with their arms full of paperwork, seemingly not hearing you as you tried to call out. As their footsteps faded, it seemed you were alone in the small garden. 

Until something gently tapped your shoulder. 

Spinning around, you were met with the quizzical look of a boy who must have been a similar age to yourself. He was wearing the standard Academy uniform, though with shorts and the addition of a blue hood. Grey hair glinted against the sun and fell softy against pale, freckled skin. His hand gently fell from your shoulder as he offered you a bright smile. 

“Is everything all right? I noticed you trying to ask for help before.” He began in a friendly, polite tone. Pausing, green eyes briefly noted the uniform you wore. “It seems you're a new student as well! If there is anything I can do, please allow me to help.” 

You were taken aback initially by his incredibly sociable demeanor. Not that you were used to people being rude - it was more the people you usually encountered at social events were typically shrewd individuals. At those times, every conversation was just a well-disguised business transaction. You tended to avoid those conversations as much as possible, sticking to whichever seat was furthest from everyone else. That was likely why you had very few people you could call friends. 

You quickly composed yourself and returned the smile, though shook your head slightly. “Um, yes - it's good to meet you. I suppose I must have looked pretty desperate. My apologies.” You said the words with a dry laugh.

The boy looked startled and began vigorously shaking his head. “Oh, no! No need to apologise! Please do not take my offer of assistance as a negative.” The grey-haired male begins to look slightly sheepish as he continues. “Lonato said to ensure I made a good impression on my classmates. You are the first person I’ve met, so I thought it a good chance to talk to you.”

“Oh - of course.” You almost faltered back. Internally you wanted to scream at yourself - that was seriously the most eloquent response could manage?

Though Lonato...that name was familiar. How so - you were unsure. There would be time to dwell on that later. 

Hoping to change the subject for your own sake, you gestured to the map in your hand. “I was trying to find the classrooms. However, I think I took a wrong turn at the dining hall and thus I ended up...well, here.” 

The male looked down to the map before hesitantly reaching out a hand towards it. “May I?” He asked before going further. You nodded, allowing the boy to hold the other half of the map which had ungracefully flopped down from the way you held it with one hand. He shuffled slightly closer to see it at a better angle. 

With a slight hum, he began pondering the piece of parchment before his eyes lit up in realisation. A sound came from the boy which caused you to shift your gaze to him. He seemed to be trying to keep a serious face, though the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips gave him away. 

“What is it?” You asked, honestly baffled at what could be so funny about a map.

“Well, how do I put this...I believe I have found our issue.” The smile was evident in his words. He pointed with his other hand towards a small compass in the bottom left corner of the map. Funny, you don’t remember that being there before. What was more confusing was why the South seemed to be pointing upwards. 

The answer hit you.  
“Oh.”

A part of you prayed that the Goddess strike you down right there so that the embarrassment could stop flooding into every part of your body. No wonder you had gotten lost - you had somehow been reading the map upside down this entire time! Quickly you grabbed it and turned the parchment the right way. The boy must think you an idiot. Hesitantly, you dared a glance back, fully expecting him to be laughing at you - though it never came. Whilst a smile still tugged at the corner of his lips, no mocking words left his tongue. Green eyes shone in a mix of amusement and relief but that was all.

“Well, I’m glad it was such an easy solution.” He beamed at you. Your mind still awash with embarrassment, the best you could manage was a nod back. The boy seemingly did not notice your current state and continued. “As it happens, I think I have a pretty good idea of where the classrooms. If you would like, I would be happy to walk there with you?.” 

Finally, your brain kicked into gear as you realised the boy was waiting for an answer. You nodded a bit too quickly, then smiled as the flush on your skin started to fade. “Only if it's not an inconvenience. That would be appreciated, thank you.”

“No inconvenience whatsoever.” He chuckled lightly as he began to walk. You quickly fell into step beside him and a pleasant silence arose between you both. Now that you weren't so worried about getting lost, it gave you the chance to admire the grand scale of your new home for the year. The temperature was warm but manageable - far less cold than your home country. The grounds were practically immaculate, the greenery lush and manicured. The buildings themselves were centuries old but still stood strong, finished off with stained glass and polished wood that seemed to hold not a sign of age. 

"It's a little overwhelming at first, isn't it?" The boy guiding you broke the quiet, looking in your direction. His smile had not faded once as you walked, eyes slightly wide in what you presumed was a sense of wonder. It was reassuring you weren't alone in your awestruck reaction. 

"It is a bit. It's hard to imagine that I'll be spending the next year here." You replied, offering a small smile back to the male. He nodded before turning back, admiring two pegasus knights as they flew gracefully overhead.

"My brother Christopher told me you get used to it by the second moon, though I'm not sure it will ever feel real getting to be here!" He added excitedly. "I can't wait to see what they teach us. Oh, and of course, there is the library and all of its books-" 

"You like reading?" You hadn't meant to interrupt, though a mention of the library drew a bubble of enthusiasm to the surface you could not contain. The Monastery was noted to have an extensive collection of rare books on any subject imaginable. Just another reason you had been enamored with the Academy. 

"Yes, more than most things!" The boy suddenly spun towards you, excitement beaming off him in waves. You relaxed slightly as the subject was now in a territory you knew well. 

"No doubt I'll be seeing you in the library then." You replied with a smile. You had spent plenty of time wandering sort of treasures simply lay in wait for you on those shelves. Your mind threatened to split back into such musing but you restrained yourself.

"Of course, I can imagine a few places in the Academy that will be a better place to pass time!" The boy, on the other hand, had a slightly distant look in his eye that you recognised. He had been rather less successful in avoiding his book imaginings. "I wonder if they have the full chronicle of the Battle of Fodlans throat? Oh, or maybe I can finally read the tale of the Hooded Hero of the Western Woods…" 

You weren't sure if he realised he was speaking aloud still. Unintentionally you found yourself letting out an airy laugh. It felt as though a weight had been lifted. Maybe if people like this boy were drawn to the Academy too, then it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe you could do this. 

Upon hearing your laughter, the grey-haired male seemed to snap back to reality. He paused for a second before seemingly releasing he had been talking aloud. Soon his features lit up with mirth as he began joining in with your laughter. A couple of other students nearby glanced to look at you both in irritation before swiftly moving on - not that either of you noticed. 

Eventually, you both managed to breathe again as your laughter died down to a happy lull. The boy rubbed the back of his head lightly in slight embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I tend to get a little distracted when it comes to books - especially the old legends." 

You lightly shook your head, stifling another laugh that threatened to escape. "No need to apologise. You have a good taste in stories it seems! The Battle of Fodlan’s Throat is a classic and a personal favourite." A slight understatement considering you could practically recite parts of the story - but that was information you kept to yourself for now. 

The boy nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "I have only read part of the full collection of stories but I adore how they're written!" The short remainder of your walk passed quickly as you exchanged your favourite tales and legends. Your companion seemed thrilled that you enjoyed the old stories as much as him - a sentiment you shared. Your older brother had often mocked you as a child for losing yourself to such fantasies, whilst your older sister was the sort to start a story and never finish it. You learned your fellow student was particularly fond of Loog and the Maiden of Wind, whilst you shared your love for the tale of the Swordsman under the Lone Moon. The lively chatter continued until the boy stopped walking suddenly and went quiet. Blinking and looking around, you found yourself in a courtyard area, with the unmistakable house banners displayed on one wall. 

You both stood to observe the sight before you. People of all sorts were milling around the large rectangular area which stood outside the classrooms. The uniform was customisable to an extent, though each person still wore the distinctive black and gold of the academy. 

"There sure are a lot of people." Your words were quiet as the smile faded from your features. Of course you had expected this - though even your imagination could not have prepared you for the nerves that threatened to keep your feet in place. A thousand questions ran through your mind - who were your classmates? Would they even want to give you the time of day? Would you be able to keep up with them? Maybe this had been a bad idea. 

You hadn't noticed your hand beginning to tremble slightly. Somebody else had though. 

"We cannot know the trials we will face until the sun has risen upon a new day. In the name of justice, we shall not falter. " A voice from beside you brought your mind out of the fog that threatened to cloud it. Slowly a smile tugged at the corner of your lips at the familiar words. 

"-No matter the obstacles - continue the fight. For the sake of us all, I shall endeavor to embody the heart of a lion." You finished the quote without a moment's hesitation. Turning to your grey-haired companion, you found him facing you as he smiled reassuringly. The nerves which had pinned you before seemed to ease. 

"You may not have finished the chronicle, though I see you've re-read it more than once." You managed to jest, a light chuckle helping the last of your anxious thoughts to dissipate. The grey-haired boy laughed. "You caught me there. Of course, it's not like we are going into battle or anything right now, though I think it's a good lesson to follow!" 

You contemplated his words for a second. He made a good point - even if he was using words meant to inspire those going to war, instead of just facing a group of strangers. However, at that moment, the odds felt no less daunting. 

"You don't have to face it alone either." He continued, "I'm unsure if we are even in the same house but even if we're not, it's not like the other classrooms are far away!" The boy clenched his fist in determination, bringing it to his chest, almost as if cheering the two of you on. You found the action caused you to chuckle in endearment. 

"Let's get going then." You offered, the two of you began to make your way across the grass of the courtyard. In the shadows of the covered walkway, three large banners proudly fluttered in the light breeze. All too soon, you stopped as shade of the rooftop met the edge of the grassy court overhead. In the corner of your eye, you could see the grey-haired boy smiling widely as he seemed to admire the three symbols of the houses. 

"Which class shall you be calling home for the next year?" He asked suddenly. Your eyes trailed to the middle classroom. The blue flag of the Kingdom hung proudly next to a wide-open door. A twinge of nerves threatened to bubble inside you once again, though you pushed it aside in favour of answering the question. 

"I'm joining the Blue Lions house." You tilted your head towards the classroom. The grey-haired male looked at you in surprise, before his smile turned to one of excitement. "Really? What luck - it seems we're in the same class!" 

You found yourself thinking you couldn't agree more. 

"I suppose proper introductions are in order then." The boy chuckled, before offering you a polite nod. "I'm Ashe Ubert, the adopted son of Lord Lonato."

Something in your mind clicked. Lord Lonato Gaspard - a minor noble from Gaspard territory - and someone your own family traded with. Though not close, you could faintly remember a white-haired man with an impressive mustache being a guest at your house some time ago. 

Funny what a small world it could be. 

You returned with your greeting, introducing yourself as the youngest child of your name. Some may look down on you for being no more than a merchant's child, though judging by Ashe's lack of negative reaction, you were glad to know he wasn't one of them. 

Introductions out the way, Ashe stepped forward towards the classroom. "Well, I guess we should finally say hello to everyone. Although I am glad to have at least one friend in the Blue Lions already." He turned back once more, giving you a reassuring smile. 

You couldn't help but smile back. Friend, huh? You could get used to that. "Right." You said with determination, stepping up beside him, "Heart of a lion. Let's go." 

Ashe smiled at your reference as the two of you stepped through the large arched doorway into the long classroom. 

It would turn out the Blue Lions House was a colourful collective of people. 

None of your fellow Blue Lions seemed to mind your slightly awkward nature, though you pushed yourself to make conversation with them all. Although meeting with the Prince for the first time was rather nerve-wracking, he insisted you call him Dimitri rather than 'His Highness'. You awkwardly managed to start using his given name, though Ashe practically went bright red any time he even tried. If did feel a little improper to be addressing your future King so casually, though His Highness had requested himself. 

Dedue did not say much, so it was difficult to know what he was thinking. Felix cared more about how well you could wield a sword and instantly challenged you to spar with him. Ingrid was polite but studious, obviously, one who took her education seriously. 

Sylvain had tried to ask you to dinner within the first minute of speaking with him. Luckily Ingrid had saved you and dragged the Gautier boy away before he could continue. Annette and Mercedes were both very welcoming, offering to show you the grounds in detail so you wouldn't get lost again. 

And of course, there was Ashe. He had been eager to introduce himself to the other Blue Lions, though he stayed near your side the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot that somehow grew into a multi-chapter story. I have never written a reader insert before despite having read them for years, so I am worried this is far from my best work. Feedback is very welcome as this was the most difficult story I have ever tried to write.
> 
> Edit 7th September:  
> I'm so sorry this has not updated in ages. I've started a new job and it's been taking up most of my time. Chapter 2 is in progress and I will push to update this soon.


End file.
